


Envy

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Sweet xenissi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Along with moving out comes Taeyang's jealous streak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkai/gifts).



> i wasn't gonna post anything so soon after just posting but my dad eli had a shitty day and also it's valentines day so this is for them!!! thanks for putting up with all my dumb conversations and stupid slang but one day you'll learn how to speak real english i love u xxx
> 
> NOTE this fic was originally called 'pacify her' but i changed it for obvious reasons!!
> 
> enjoy!!!

Jiho groaned as his phone vibrating against the wooden floor woke him from his sleep. 

_[Taeyang ❤︎_ _1:34]_

_I'm outside let me in xxx_

_1:38: 2 missed calls from Taeyang ❤︎_

_[Taeyang ❤︎_ _1:41]_

_Bitch let me in its cold xxx_

_1:43: 1 missed call from Taeyang ❤︎_

He sighed, rolling out of his warm bed, internally cursing his boyfriend. They had just seen each other that afternoon, why was Taeyang here at almost 2am disturbing Jiho's sleep?

He opened the door, expecting a hug or kiss or something for letting his boyfriend in and out of the cold but Taeyang just stormed straight past him, rounding the corner into Jiho's room. Jiho followed, hoping Taeyang just wanted to sleep, because he was _really_ fucking tired. 

"Hojoon texted me." Taeyang started, emerging from Jiho's room and shutting the door behind him before the younger could climb back into bed. "I just came over to check Hansol wasn't naked in your bed or anything." 

Jiho's eyebrows furrowed. _What the fuck?_ He followed Taeyang back into their living room, thankful Sanggyun wasn't sleeping in there anymore. 

"Why would he be?"

Taeyang's hands were flat on Jiho's bare chest before the younger could even finish his sentence, pushing roughly so he fell back onto the sofa. 

"I've heard you've been extra touchy with him lately." The blonde straddled Jiho's legs, settling into his boyfriends lap. "I just wanted to make sure that little slut hadn't replaced me already."

Taeyang ground his hips down on Jiho's, the rough material of his jeans creating a painful friction against the thin cotton of Jiho's underwear. He hissed, suppressing a moan, worried of waking the others. 

"Taeyang I-"

He was cut off as the elder caught him in kiss, Taeyang's tongue forcefully delving into Jiho's mouth. He wasn't used to this jealous side of Taeyang; it was usually Jiho that got possessive of the smaller boy. But he liked it. Jiho had always been known for being a flirt, but when he was in the group Taeyang had never really minded. He guessed not seeing the dancer every day made it harder for Taeyang to control his jealously.  

"Have you fucked him?" Taeyang moved his hips against Jiho's again, stopping the younger from being able to answer as he bit back cries of his boyfriend’s name. "Has he blown you? He looks like he'd be good at it with those dick sucking lips of his." 

Jiho's head fell back against the sofa, gasping as Taeyang gyrated against his growing erection. "Tae, of course not, I'd never cheat on you."

Taeyang smirked, seemingly happy with the answer and the affect he was currently having on the younger. 

"Good. Because this," he reached down to palm the bulge in Jiho's underwear, "belongs to me." Jiho whimpered as Taeyang tightened his grip, biting down on this bottom lip as he tried his hardest not to make any other noise. 

Taeyang settled back against Jiho's knees, admiring the gasping mess that was his boyfriend underneath him. Taeyang's fingers were still cold from the harsh November air as he trailed them along Jiho's neck. "I wish I could brand you, right here, just to remind him who it is you belong to."

Jiho hummed lowly as Taeyang's nails scraped over his neck, eyes fluttering shut. He almost missed their hiatus, when Taeyang would suck burgundy marks into the younger's skin, not having to worry about rumours or scandals. He figured Taeyang didn't have to worry about that for a while. 

"How about you stay over tonight, and tomorrow at breakfast you wear one of my low-cut shirts so you can show off all the hickeys I leave on your neck and collarbones." Jiho pulled the collar of the blonde's t-shirt down. Taeyang's collarbones were one of his favourite parts of his boyfriend’s body. He loved that the elder rarely showed them off to anyone else; meaning that even when Taeyang was still in the group Jiho could latch onto them.

An amused smile quirked at Taeyang's lips as he shifted in Jiho's lap, craning his neck to give the younger boy access. He guessed that was one way of showing Hansol that Jiho still belonged to him. 

Jiho pulled Taeyang closer by his hips, fingers digging into the elder's thighs as he left a soft trail of kisses across the blonde's soft skin. He felt Taeyang's throat vibrate under his lips, his hips rocking indicating that he wanted more. _God, he's so pushy._

Jiho scraped his teeth along the column of Taeyang's neck, eliciting a whimper of anticipation from the elder. 

"Jiho," Taeyang whined, Jiho couldn't see it but he could imagine the pout on his boyfriend’s lips, "you know I hate it when you tease me."

Jiho laughed against Taeyang's neck. "Why do you think I do it?"

Taeyang didn't even have time to scoff before teeth sunk down into his skin, jaw dropping as he let out a strangled moan. 

" _Fuck_." Taeyang's hips rolled against his boyfriends, making Jiho bite down harder. He loved when the younger was rough with him. 

Taeyang ripped his jacket and shirt off as Jiho drew back, desperate for more. Jiho smirked at his boyfriend’s pale, pristine skin. _Not for much longer._

Jiho left a litter of marks across the elder's chest and collarbones, sucking deep purple and red ovals. They always looked so beautiful on him, such juxtaposition to Taeyang's porcelain skin. 

He could feel Taeyang getting impatient on top of him, revelling in the small gasps and moans of his name accompanied by various swear words as the elder's hips rutted. 

Jiho reached down to palm his boyfriends growing erection, unbuttoning the elder's jeans as he bit even more marks into the sensitive skin. 

"Ah! Jiho, please." Taeyang threw his head back, giving Jiho more access to the taut skin of his neck, which he latched onto instantly. 

"Please what?" He wanted Taeyang to say it. He loved hearing the blonde beg for it. 

"Fuck me. Just put your dick in me." Jiho pinched his hip, reminding him of his manners. Taeyang scoffed. " _Please_."

Despite his fiery, stubborn personality, Taeyang was wonderfully submissive; it didn't take much for Jiho to get what he wanted out of the elder. He flipped Taeyang onto his back, so he was lying on the sofa, legs spreading as Jiho hovered above him. 

Jiho wasted no time in pulling the elder's jeans and underwear off, as much as he loved teasing Taeyang; he wanted the blonde wrapped around his dick as soon as possible. 

But then his eyes settled on the elder's thighs. He smirked to himself, figuring they would look just as good with a fresh set of marks on them. 

He sucked into the soft skin of Taeyang's inner thighs, knowing his boyfriend was especially sensitive there as he held onto the elder's hips, trying to keep him in place as Taeyang thrashed underneath him. 

"Jiho, seriously." Taeyang whined. He had never been very good at waiting. "I want you so bad." His fingers made their way into Jiho's black hair, urging the younger to stop attacking his thighs and just fuck him already. 

Jiho smirked as his head came back into Taeyang's view, fingers still massaging into the spit-covered marks he'd left on the blonde’s legs. 

"You're so fucking desperate, aren't you, baby?" Jiho leaned over him, their bare torsos not quite touching. He was getting impatient. He needed Jiho _now_. 

Taeyang spat on his hand, releasing Jiho's strained erection from its cotton prison as he stroked the younger. Jiho's jaw falling open at the contact. 

"I _might_ have fingered myself before I came over." A devilish smile quirked at Taeyang's lips as he raised his hips up, signalling for Jiho to enter him without any more preparation. 

"That was awfully presumptuous of you." Jiho smirked, lining up at Taeyang's entrance. 

Taeyang rolled his eyes. "As if you'd be able to resist me."

His arms looped around the back of Jiho's neck, pulling his boyfriend into an open mouthed kiss. Jiho chose this moment to push into Taeyang, swallowing the elder's moans. 

"Ohmygodjiho." Taeyang’s words came out in a garbled mess as Jiho inched inside of him. His legs wrapped around the younger, trying to pull him in closer as Jiho caught Taeyang's bottom lip between his teeth. 

Jiho always thought he looked so beautiful like this, face flushed, lips parted, eyelashes fanning out against his sharp cheekbones. He wished he could see Taeyang like this more often, like he used to.

"Jiho, baby, harder! More!"

Jiho clamped his hand over Taeyang's mouth as the elder cried out. 

"Tae, shhh. You'll wake the others." Jiho whispered under his breath, hips slowing as he listened for any sign of movement from his bandmates. 

Taeyang scoffed, removing Jiho's hand from over his mouth. 

"Maybe I want them to hear." He moved his hips, fucking himself on Jiho's cock now the younger had slowed down. "I want them _all_ to know you're still mine."

This new possessive side of Taeyang was driving him crazy. He couldn't get enough of the elder using the word _'mine'._  

Jiho sat back on his heels, pulling out of his pouting boyfriend, unwrapping Taeyang's legs from around his waist. Was Jiho seriously that mad at him for being loud?

"Turn over." 

Taeyang blinked a couple of times before registering what the younger wanted. He loved taking Taeyang from behind. 

Taeyang smirked as he rolled onto his stomach, angling his ass up towards the dancer, inviting him back in. 

Jiho leaned down over his boyfriend, leaving butterfly kisses along his shoulder blades. Taeyang whined impatiently. He _really_ hated when Jiho teased him. 

Jiho lined back up at Taeyang's entrance, revelling in the gasp that caught in the back of the blonde’s throat as he pressed the tip up against the stretched hole. Taeyang was so desperate even the slightest contact was driving him insane. 

Jiho pushed into him, hard, knocking all the air from Taeyang's lungs as he tried to adjust to his boyfriend being back inside of him. Jiho picked up a quicker rhythm than before, harshly fucking into the elder. 

Taeyang couldn't keep up; his head was swimming as Jiho pounded into him, his strained cock rubbing against the rough material of the sofa. 

"Fuck, Tae. You feel so good." He heard Jiho gasp out behind him, the dancer’s fingers gripping onto his hips, keeping him in place. 

Taeyang was unable to form real words at this point, moaning loudly into the cushions, really not caring who heard them. There was no way he could say quiet when Jiho was fucking him so hard. 

He just about managed to scream his boyfriends name as Jiho shifted the angle of his hips, brushing up against that sweet spot inside of him. His legs gave out as Jiho fucked him even further into the sofa. His now trapped erection impossibly hard as the younger leaned down to latch onto his shoulder blade. 

Taeyang wasn't sure he could last much longer with Jiho's cock deep in his ass, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin on his hips, his teeth biting and lips sucking into his shoulders. 

"Jiho! Please, I'm so close."

"Don't you dare come on this sofa, baby. Cause I'm not cleaning it up." Jiho growled into his ear, causing Taeyang's breath to hitch. Taeyang figured they'd have to anyway, there was no way this sofa was precome free. 

Jiho pulled back again, but not fully out this time. 

"Turn back over and I'll let you come." Taeyang obliged, legs barely working as he tried to spin himself on Jiho's dick without the other falling out of him, before landing on his back, arms reaching out for his boyfriend. 

Jiho let Taeyang lace his fingers through his hair as he caught his boyfriend in a loving kiss, Taeyang not hesitating to give him an entrance. 

Jiho rolled his hips into the elder, slower but still hard as the kissed, Taeyang whimpering against his lips. 

Jiho reached down to stroke the elder's neglected cock. 

"Say my name, baby." Jiho whispered against Taeyang's soft skin, relishing in the string of syllables that came from the blonde’s mouth. He loved hearing Taeyang moan _'Jiho'_ over and over. He loved that for the past three years that was the only name Taeyang had moaned. 

One specifically desperate cry of his name had Jiho coming, the elder yelping as hot liquid filled him, bringing him even closer to his own climax. 

Jiho called out Taeyang's name, rutting into the elder as he milked his orgasm, fist pumping harder and faster around Taeyang's weeping cock as he wanted his boyfriend to come undone with him. 

Taeyang threw his head back, arching up into Jiho's touch as he finally came. His head was spinning as the orgasm rippled through his body, barely even registering when Jiho pulled him into a sitting position on his lap, still inside the elder. 

"Fuck." Taeyang breathed, head falling forward onto Jiho's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. 

Jiho pulled Taeyang closer, arms wrapping around the blonde as he tried to soothe him, leaving sweet kisses on the bruising marks he'd made. 

"Ready for bed?" Taeyang nodded against Jiho's shoulder, a blissful smile breaking onto his lips as the younger carried him to his bedroom. 

 

 

♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

Taeyang woke up alone, frowning as he sat up. He heard a commotion from the kitchen; probably the maknae's trying to cook again. He checked over himself in the mirror, eyes falling on the mottled cranberry marks on his neck and chest. _Jiho really didn't hold back last night, huh?_ Some of them even hurt. He smiled to himself, he missed looking like this. 

He slipped on one of Jiho's t-shirts, replacing it for one that wasn't quite as long on him as he noticed the marks on his inner thighs, which he had completely forgotten about. _Might as well show them off too._

He emerged from the bedroom, seeing his ex-band mates all sat around the table. His stomach flipped a little. He missed this. No matter how annoying they were, he missed them all. 

"Tae!" Jiho beamed at him from across the room, a few of the other members turning to look in his direction. He smiled back at his boyfriend, a smile that became a frown as he realised who he was sat next to. _Hansol._

Jiho smirked as Taeyang's expression turned sour; he had purposely sat next to Hansol to get a rise out of the blonde. Taeyang's new possessive streak was a huge turn on for him. 

"Taeyang-hyung, I didn't even know you were here." Sangdo smiled at the older boy as Taeyang made his way around the table, aiming straight for Jiho. 

Byungjoo scoffed. "Really? You didn't hear him screaming Jiho's name last night? They woke me up at like 3."

"Plus, there's jizz all over the sofa." Sanggyun sneered through a mouthful of rice. Earning a look of discontent from Sangdo for both his choice of words and the fact he was speaking with his mouth full. 

Taeyang smirked, settling himself in Jiho's lap and planting a firm, lingering kiss on his boyfriends lips, eyes trained on Hansol as they broke apart. The younger was paying no attention, absorbed in his bowl of rice as Sehyuk talked animatedly beside him. Taeyang huffed. How was he meant to claim Jiho as his own if Hansol wasn't even looking? 

"Hyung, could you not have covered up a little?" Sangwon shifted uncomfortably as the collar of Taeyang's oversized shirt fell off his shoulder, exposing even more bite marks along his shoulder blades. 

"What, you never seen a hickey before, Sangwonnie? Cute." Taeyang's mused at their youngest member as he took a sip from the closest cup of coffee to him, not really caring who it belonged to. 

"You look like a whore." Hojoon piped up from across the table, not even taking his eyes off his phone as Taeyang glared at him. 

"Aw, that means a lot coming from you, Hojoonie." Taeyang smiled, dimple digging into his cheek as he nestled back into Jiho's arms. "Jealous?"

Hojoon laughed under his breath. He would never admit it, but he really missed Taeyang. The two of them had a one of a kind friendship, based mainly on casual insults and bitching about the other members, which fortunately the rest of the group were used to by now. 

"Maybe." He gave the blonde a fake smile as he watched Taeyang being overly flirtatious with Jiho, his eyes burning holes in the back of Hansol's head. He was so transparent. 

"Hyung," Hansol turned towards Taeyang with his signature sweet smile, "do you wanna come watch us practice?" Hansol's smile faded a little as his eyes fell to Taeyang's neck, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Taeyang smirked, nuzzling even further into Jiho's neck. Hopefully Hansol would get the message. 

He was about to make some snide remark when his phone vibrated on the table. 

_[Hojoon 8:24]_

_Hansol has no interest in Jiho; I just said it to piss you off xx_

He looked across at the dark haired dancer with a _'bitch, really?'_ look. Hojoon just smirked in response.

_[Hojoon 8:26]_

_You should be thanking me. Got you laid, didn't it? xx_

He inwardly rolled his eyes, not even giving Hojoon the satisfaction of a response. Now he felt really bad for being such a dick to Hansol. 

"Sure, Hansollie. I'll come watch you guys, point out all your mistakes with my dance expertise." 

He felt Jiho's chest shake underneath him. "Actually our practice sessions haven't been as long without you there messing up all the time."

He looked up at his boyfriend with a scandalised look before settling back into his arms. "Wow, thanks Jii, I love you too." He commented sardonically. 

Jiho nuzzled into Taeyang's bleach blonde hair, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo. He missed this. Having Taeyang in his arms. 

"Love you more, Taeyanggie."


End file.
